love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Alisa Ayase
Alisa Ayase '(絢瀬 亜里沙 ''Ayase Arisa) is the younger sister of Eli Ayase, and a supporting character in Love Live!. As seen in Season 2 Episode 13, she becomes a first year student of Otonokizaka High School. At the end of the movie she is seen as the president or co-president of the Idol Research Club and a third year student along with Yukiho Kosaka after succeeding Hanayo Koizumi and Maki Nishikino. Background Alisa is Eli Ayase's little sister who is unfamiliar with Japanese customs as she has grew up outside of Japan and she has a good friendship with Yukiho Kosaka (Honoka Kosaka's younger sister). Personality As a fan of μ's, Alisa shows great admiration to them. An example of this is when Umi Sonoda notices Alisa watching a performance of μ's. Alisa notices Umi and asks her if she is Umi from μ's. When Umi tells her she's got the wrong person, Alisa's face immediately saddens. Feeling guilty, Umi tells her that she is not mistaken, which makes Alisa instantly happy again. She is unafraid to show objection to Eli Ayase when she asked the students what they thought about her speech in Season 1 Episode 8; Alisa said she didn't like it and asks Eli if this is what she wants to do. Clubs and Hobbies Alisa enjoys listening to music, especially music by the group called "μ's" that Eli Ayase (Alisa's older sister) is in. Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Gallery |-|Season 1 Appearances= 159 S1Ep7.png 161 S1Ep7.png 165 S1Ep7.png 166 S1Ep7.png 167 S1Ep7.png 168 S1Ep7.png 169 S1Ep7.png 170 S1Ep7.png 174 S1Ep7.png 182 S1Ep7.png 192 S1Ep7.png 211 S1Ep7.png 212 S1Ep7.png 217 S1Ep7.png 218 S1Ep7.png 091 S1Ep8.png 094 S1Ep8.png 103 S1Ep8.png 104 S1Ep8.png 105 S1Ep8.png 176 S1Ep8.png 178 S1Ep8.png 179 S1Ep8.png 183 S1Ep8.png 281 S1Ep8.png 282 S1Ep8.png 346 S1Ep8.png 348 S1Ep8.png 270 S1Ep9.png 267 S1Ep11.png 324 S1Ep11.png Ep12 00088.png Ep12 00091.png Ep13 00073.png Ep13 00154.png Ep13 00193.png |-|Season 2 Appearances= S2Ep03 00233.jpg S2Ep03 00235.jpg 21 S2Ep09.png 23 S2Ep09.png 25 S2Ep09.png 28 S2Ep09.png 31 S2Ep09.png 32 S2Ep09.png 143 S2Ep09.png 284 S2Ep09.png 97 S2Ep10.png 99 S2Ep10.png 100 S2Ep10.png 239 S2Ep10.png 240 S2Ep10.png 241 S2Ep10.png 244 S2Ep10.png 247 S2Ep10.png 257 S2Ep10.png 258 S2Ep10.png 3 S2Ep11.png 7 S2Ep11.png 10 S2Ep11.png 80 S2Ep11.png 81 S2Ep11.png 83 S2Ep11.png 85 S2Ep11.png 87 S2Ep11.png 88 S2Ep11.png 90 S2Ep11.png 92 S2Ep11.png 94 S2Ep11.png 95 S2Ep11.png 97 S2Ep11.png 120 S2Ep11.png 121 S2Ep11.png 125 S2Ep11.png 127 S2Ep11.png 128 S2Ep11.png 130 S2Ep11.png 131 S2Ep11.png 133 S2Ep11.png 135 S2Ep11.png 136 S2Ep11.png 138 S2Ep11.png 145 S2Ep11.png 148 S2Ep11.png 183 S2Ep12.png 239 S2Ep12.png 240 S2Ep12.png 441 S2Ep12.png 4 S2Ep13.png 11 S2Ep13.png 437 S2Ep13.png |-|Movie Appearances= 0052 Movie.png 0720 Movie.png 0727 Movie.png 0729 Movie.png 0731 Movie.png 0733 Movie.png 0737 Movie.png 0739 Movie.png 0741 Movie.png 0743 Movie.png 1022 Movie.png 1025 Movie.png 1076 Movie.png 1078 Movie.png 1079 Movie.png 1147 Movie.png 1154 Movie.png 1210 Movie.png 1211 Movie.png 1286 Movie.png 1287 Movie.png 1326 Movie.png 1327 Movie.png 1331 Movie.png 1332 Movie.png 1333 Movie.png 1334 Movie.png Trivia * Alisa's surname '''Ayase means "design, gorgeous" (絢) (aya) and "swift current, rapids" (瀬) (se). it:Alisa Ayase category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate Category:Love Live!